Somedays Lover
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. I'm glad it's you, Sasuke-kun. With you, I know we're more than capable of giving them a good show. [Idol!verse AU]
1. skyline winds

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 1. skyline winds**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Is Haruno Sakura-san on set at the moment?" Peeking through half closed eyes, Sakura was pretty sure someone called her name. On a rare break.

She had earned the rest. It's been a long day - or rather - a long _night_. And by finishing with no NGs, she had been tempted to take a nap. A small reward given the last few early hours of dawn the cast had been working with. Perhaps she could pretend that she didn't hear. It would be easy to have not heard such a weak voice over the consistent buffering of the wind outside, picking up loose leaves that pelted against their sanctuary of tents.

Unfortunately, some poor soul that far way too honest had already given her position away. "Yeah, over here," the member of staff led the camera crew over to the collapsible shelter. The flimsy material of it barely withstanding the daily seasonal showers. It's the middle of August, which roughly translated to 'typhoons and thunderstorms'. Quite possibly the worst season for outdoors filming, but also one of the highest paying. The rate was just below that of filming between December and February, wherein all the holidays were concentrated.

 _Not that it matters._ Sakura thought bitterly. _I'll be working through it anyway._

They've been filming since four in the morning and everyone is in the worst possible mood. Glancing at the opening of the tent and cursing whoever was stupid enough to interrupt them at this moment, Sakura mused that even her manager – Shizune-san – was in a foul mood, and she was one of the sweetest people she knew.

"Can we come in?"

At her cue, Sakura wrapped the thin green cardigan that hung limply on the back of her chair over her drenched body. Shaking all the sweat and grime she's able to reach out of her hair, she took her time as fingers worked their way through the knots, and sponges blotted her face as the camera crew at least had the courtesy of letting the makeup artist come by first. When she tells them that they can come in, her voice is squeaky, high-pitched, and reminds her a little bit of a mosquito. Having shouted a little too much in the morning, it's strained. She had rested it briefly, but it now comes out saccharine sweet.

As if she was actually excited to meet the camera crew and begin filming with them.

"Nice to meet you Haruno-san! I'm going to be the your VJ for We Got Married. Name's Hagane Kotetsu, my colleague Izumo is already at your husband's. Just call me Kotetsu." Adjusting his camera to keep it from falling while he shakes away stray droplets of water, Kotetsu looks anywhere but directly at the actress, embarrassed by his own state.

The cameraman has hair that seems darkened due to the rain and Shizune immediately feels sorry for him. Sakura just looks on mutely. Face blank as if inspecting him, and her manager is sure that he won't have it easy following them around. Add to the fact that he really just caught them at a bad time. Kotetsu doesn't look particularly old, but definitely older than the actress he'll be tailing. Dressed casually in warm layers, he looked practical and likeable.

Kotetsu nods her way to acknowledge the seniority between to two of them, and Sakura can't help a small smile back. He seems nice enough. Unpretentious. Some producers liked to assign the worst people for young actresses just because they could.

"Can't begin to tell you how excited I am to be working with you! You're going to love it. They really ain't stingy with money here; so take it from me to request as much as possible while you can." It's hard to be in a bad mood when someone openly excited about the prospect of working with you is enthusiastic and Sakura's shoulders slumped as she realised there really was no way of getting out of this one now. Tsunade had cleared parts of her schedule to allow time for the reality show and had been determined to make this _her_ year. The one year that she could build her whole career on. She was well aware of how important this was going to be and she knew the influence We Got Married had. And the large fanbase that loyally followed the show was something she desperately needed as an actress with a relatively short resume.

Seeing the blinking red dot, she blinked away any residue tiredness in her eyes and put her best pageant smile in place. _Eight teeth, top and bottom. Jaw in front. Don't let that double chin show. Open up your eyes Sakura, don't let them know you're human and need sleep too._

Stifling a giggle in reply to his previous remark about getting the most out of the show, one of the junior producers hand her an envelope - the delicate ballerina pink colour obnoxiously matching the rosy petaled scent.

xxx

"Is this Shinobi's practice room?"

As the soundproofing door was pushed open, Shinobi hazarded a guess that their intruder had pretty good taste in music since he nodded appreciatively just in time with Shikamaru's bass. Though, he might need to get his eyesight checked since the practice room had a piece of paper stuck outside identifying them already. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the face of a cameraman he couldn't recognise barge into our place, Sasuke tried remembering what Orochimaru had discussed with him the last time he was in his office.

He wasn't too sure if this was what he had been called over the other day for, but he swore the camera man kept on pointing the camera at him.

Wiping his camera instead of himself first, he bowed low before scanning the group ahead, while dripping water all over their practice room's carpeting. Naruto had been in the middle of a particularly long rap verse, and Sasuke's solo was to follow. Neji looked as nonplussed about the situation as the latter person, while Kiba seemed pretty annoyed that his drumming had been interrupted. Shikamaru just looked as concerned as he usually did. Which meant 'not a shit given'.

"Hello, I'm Kamizuki Izumo. Uchiha-san, I'll be your video journalist for We Got Married." He looks straight at Sasuke, and it actually takes him a moment to properly digest what he said.

 _So that's what Orochimaru talked to me about._

"Eh? Sasuke got chosen to film We Got Married instead of one of us more desirable bachelors?" Wriggling his eyebrows up and down, Sasuke thought Naruto looked even more perverted than usual, which he had not known was possible. "Do we know who the unlucky bride is yet?"

 _He's asking for a beating when we go back tonight._ Even Kiba looked vaguely interested, a devilish grin on his face, exposing his fangs.

"Nah. It's WGM. They don't tell you who it is beforehand. Let's just go through the possible choices. Who would you pair with our wittle Sasuke-kun?" Once again, Kiba just had to rub in the fact that he was older in Sasuke's face. Which, going by the increasing redness of the Uchiha's ears, was not a good way to leave the world of the living.

 _They're both asking for a beating._

"Terumi Mei? Dude, she's a knockout."

"Nah, Mei-san's hot and all, but Sasuke prefers short girls." Raising an eyebrow at that, Sasuke was pretty sure he never mentioned it to them before.

"It makes him look taller."

 _Fuck. Him._

"They'll likely choose someone based on what he mentioned as his ideal type before." Someone adds. Neji. "What did you say at our last concert?"

The camera crew thinks this is cute. And they hear them whisper that apparently bro-banter and bromance show their 'close' bond while Sasuke prays that he's allowed to swear on this show.

"Has Sasuke even mentioned an ideal type before? Actresses, idols, models... Short hair? Long hair?" Looking over his shoulder, he can't believe even Shikamaru is joining in on this bullshit.

"No. I _don't_ have an 'ideal type'." He manages to growl out. Hoping that they would get a hint and drop it. They knew exactly what happened, how he felt about _her_. Why did they even bother with their over the top acting?

"Free-range, dattebayo! You're a genius!"

Normally, he would agree. Of course, he was a genius. An acclaimed musical prodigy in the circle. But to Sasuke - coming out of an idiot's mouth it's not a compliment. He probably did t even know that the term free-range referred to poultry.

" _Shut up_. Dead last." After a moments thought, he adds a similar insult for Kiba. Giving up on continuing the conversation, and sending them one last glare, he turns back at the camera. Putting on the smallest smirk he can muster, Sasuke shakes his head as if he find their interactions amusing even he doesn't.

The female staff are giggling behind matched palms whilst the male staff give knowing smiles - _sympathetic_ _smiles_ \- as they hand him something.

Snatching the envelope out of the producer's hand, Sasuke tries his damn hardest to not scrunch his nose at the obnoxiously matching pink piece of paper being presented to him after he tears it open.

As a pungent floral scent hits his nose, Uchiha Sasuke gives up on that too.

 **TO.** Our new couple

Welcome to **We Got Married** , andcongratulations on your virtual marriage!

Please meet your husband/wife at:Icha Icha Broadcasting StationFloor 7, Conference Room 2

And attend your first press conference together~!

*Please see back for time and details

Not missing a beat, Neji notices just how uncomfortable Sasuke is with the situation since Kiba and Naruto continue to tease him, having read the mission card out loud for the show. As the leader of the group, he loathes that part of his job where he has to stop potential fights from breaking out.

"Oi, Sasuke. You should probably get going, the press conference starts soon. Just wait at the parking lot for Kakashi. I'll handle things here, we can practice again tomorrow."

"Thanks, I owe you one." By now, the guitarist is too tired to even bother trying to hide his annoyance and he was pretty sure the camera guy - _Izumo was it?_ \- caught on to his darkening mood as he kept a good distance from his back. Which, in an animated show, would be radiating a black aura.

Heading for the elevators he hears Naruto shout at him. "Hey asshole! At least try to treat our new sister-in-law nicely!"


	2. skyline monsoons

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 2. skyline monsoons**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It's weird how completely at ease Sakura feels with Kotetsu-san around. They weren't kidding when they said that We Got Married was simultaneously the easiest and most difficult show to film. The freedom of filming with a small, private crew is exalting. Almost as if she was just strolling outside alone. They're silent for most parts, but give good pointers on when she should be talking to herself. 'A walking soliloquy is the best commentary' they say. Makes sure she doesn't get cut out during the edit.

And screen-time meant popularity. Popularity meant money. Money was – _is_ – security.

"Since I haven't had the chance to pick up some proper breakfast, I'm heading for the convenience store to pick up a something to eat." Sakura chimes. She took big confident strides with the tempo of clicking heels, wide awake now that they've started walking away from the set. _I'm so hungry I may soon be digesting my own stomach._

Making sure to pay with the company card so Tsunade might notice that the filming was eating up her meal times, Sakura picked up a few onigiri, noting that they were on sale. Holding them up at the camera as they passed through the automatic doors, she flashed a toothy smile. Squinting her eyes to make it look real. "You never know when they might come in handy!" She must have been too loud though, because a few passers-by turn their way and a crowd slowly but surely forms. Accumulating it a cylindrical shape around the pedestrian walk.

"Isn't that Haruno Sakura?" _Yes. It is. I am. Screw grammar._

"No way! They're filming! What if they catch me on screen? I didn't put on any mascara today." _It's okay, this shot's a close up. The lens are pretty much macro. And you still have your BB cream and eyeliner on._

"Sakura-chan! Sign my shirt please!" "Can I please shake your hand?"

The lack of crowd control is to be expected since the shoot hasn't been officially announced, but Konoha Ent. is notorious for its stringent protection of its talents and Sakura isn't sure how to react as the crowd only grows in size. Caught in the rush hour of students and office workers, there was seemingly no escape. _Now I know why Tsunada-sama is so strict._

With a flick of his head, Kotetsu begins running backwards, the camera bouncing across the cement as it rolls. Sakura and the rest of the crew following him. The roads gradually get smaller and the street names are merely a blur. The whole group finally stops by a fountain in one of the numerous parks when it looks like they've lost the spectators and everyone around Sakura is huffing and puffing as if they just completed a marathon. _To be fair_ , Sakura thought, _with the gear they're carrying, it might as well have been one._

Fixing her hair and laughing at the obscurity of the situation as the camera turns to film her again in order to capture her reaction. The rosette mustered an awkward laugh. One that was sure to be edited out. "They sure were friendly!" And the crew lets out a laugh for good measure. Everyone's aware that the show must go on. "I'm so thankful for how passionate my fans are. I wouldn't be here today without them. I hope that they continue to support me forever,"

Sakura paused, looking for the right words to say. "I'll try my best to show you the best and truest parts of me through 'We Got Married'."

As true as the cameras allowed and the red light flickers out, the crew lets out a collective sigh of relief and Sakura finds herself truly laughing at the absurdity of the situation before she spots the junior PD whip out the global positioning system app on his smartphone.

xxx

"Put away your porn Kakashi. The cam's rolling." Sasuke gestured at Izumo.

Kakashi only continued to challenge traffic safety guidances as he lifted the hand holding the orange book entirely off the wheel. "Sure, sure."

If Izumo thinks that a manager wearing a surgical mask is a problem, he doesn't show it. Neither does he seem to care that Kakashi is now driving only with one hand and reading porn on the other.

Sasuke thought that was good. A start. He could put up with someone like that.

"Um... Uchiha-san-"

"Just call me Sasuke." Formalities were not his cup of tea. Neither was tea to be fair, he preferred coffee. But he hated being called 'Uchiha-san'. He has no good connotations with that particular form of address.

"Ano, Sasuke-san... You'll need to speak to the camera."

Turning to look at the large inconspicuous black brick of a cam, Sasuke peers over at Izumo who was sitting in the front seat next to Kakashi. He had sat at the back. Alone. Directly in line with the lenses of the camera. _They want me to speak to an inanimate object?_

"VJ-san." The honorific grating to his own ears, but he would much rather speak to the person than to no one - or himself for that matter.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know who my wife is?"

"Sorry Sasuke-san." He shakes his head as Sasuke falls back on the seat in mock defeat. "I know you must be curious to know who it is and you're feeling nervous as to how to react to her, but I can't tell you. My colleague Kotetsu is with her at the moment and I assure you that she is a wonderful person."

"Ahh." Izumo seems so apologetic that even Sasuke doesn't have it in himself to tell him that he really don't give a shit.

Whipping out his phone, Sasuke yanks out the earphones he's plugged in to let the sound of his new guitar riff fill the car. As he practices the makeshift chords on the makeshift fretboard over his thigh, he pities the girl he's going to be matched up with. He sincerely doubted his capacity to be with someone.

"Should I play you something while we head to meet my wife? You can help me choose a song to serenade her with."

Maybe if he sang badly enough the girl will want to leave him alone. Or if she doesn't share the same taste in music, they can file for a virtual divorce on grounds of irreconcilable differences.

* * *

 **note.**

Edited to fix remaining grammatical mistakes.


	3. skyline storms

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 3. skyline storms**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Having finally reached the podium of Conference Room 2 on the 7th floor in the Icha Icha Broadcasting Station after more trouble than she'd like. Sakura is at a loss for words.

 _Here I thought my day couldn't get any worse._

Snow White skin. Ebony hair. Onyx eyes. He had always been the epitome of her crazy love for happily ever after lies.

She didn't think Uchiha Sasuke of all people would have been her co-star. And from the look on his face, he hadn't either.

It was almost funny how annoyed he looks as he glares down at the microphone. One would have thought that a singer would enjoy hearing his own voice, but Sakura knew that Sasuke is... Well, Sasuke. He only likes hearing it when he's singing. Or arguing. Speaking is difficult for him. _Or maybe he's judging the mic quality and he found it lacking. He's always been such an audio equipment snob._

Absently she thinks back to the fact that they were alone for the first half of the day and briefly wonders what he would have talked about - only to come up with nothing. Sasuke had never been the vocal type. He was a bottomless pit of ideas that never leaked to anyone - anything - outside the lines on a notebook. She'd thought that she broke through once, but looking at the smirk he wore for the media she realized once again - what a joke she must've been.

Walking over to his side Sakura can feel the subtle heat radiating from him in the cold room. Despite how frigid his personality was, Sasuke had always been warm, not the way someone might radiate heat, but just _warm_. The strapless dress she was wearing doesn't help and she suppresses a shiver as a stifled sneeze escapes her. Sasuke must've heard her over the bustling commotion because he drapes his jacket over her shoulders, careful not to brush his fingers against her.

The cameras have a field day and the situation makes her feel dizzy in a still second.

Giving the briefest, most sincere smile she has smiled the whole day to him. "Hey." Is all she manages to croak out. It comes out soft and feminine despite her efforts to seem strong. Like she had been well. Sakura can only hope her voice didn't shake.

Sasuke musters a small 'hey' back. An almost-smile type of smirk that she remembers all too well gracing his handsome features. It's the same almost-smile type of smirk she's always tried to imitate, never got quite right and always associated with him. The one that send shivers down your spine, and skims across your skin until it sinks in and finally tries to get to your heart. She envied that kind of soul-sucking charisma she would never be able to achieve but would always fall prey to.

Neither expected their co-star to be each other. But to Sasuke, Sakura didn't strike him as the type to be able to act like she was in love with someone. But then again, he had never saw her as an actress either. The Haruno Sakura he knew wore her heart on her sleeves and couldn't tell one decent lie.

In fact, the Haruno Sakura he knew brazenly declared that she loved him back when they were in high school - right before he cruelly rejected her confession with the largest pair of metaphorical scissors.

Despite it only having been a few years, it feels as if a whole decade has passed. Standing on the opposite sides of each other, barely touching, posing with false familiarity for cameras even though they knew nothing about how the other person has been living past their seventeen and barely-eighteen birthdays. They had both gone our separate ways only to be reunited in the most superficial method.

He knows that he had been careless with Sakura's heart once and it wouldn't surprise Sasuke if she hated him. But the way she looks at him implied otherwise. She looked with nostalgia; as if he was the favourite lost toy she'd given up trying to find as a child - only for it to fall into her reach as she packed and prepared to move away.

There's anger present in her gaze. Unsurprisingly. But the longing overruled it. Nether-less, he was not going to to be the one to bring up any buried memories that she doesn't want revealed. She probably gave up on him long ago, and he wasn't going to hold her childish teenage confession of love against her. Not when he was the first to break so many unspoken promises.

It's a familiar slap back to reality as they hear a 'clack' to signify the start of filming. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your seats! The conference will be starting now!"

The magic is broken once again. And stranger-Sakura who has met stranger-Sasuke for the first time settles on a bright expression she's been schooled to permanently keep. Sasuke turns away from her, standing a little behind Sakura while remaining by the length of her skirt as he poses for the cameras. Seeing each other again. They're sure they can't be the only one that feels miles apart from the person standing next to them as they both wear our respective masks.

 _*Snap*_

"Could you please tell us why you agreed to join 'We Got Married' Sakura-san?"

"Well, I've heard that it was referred to as a 'dream show'. They said I could do everything from going on oversea vacations to sleeping on set. Apparently I can even..."

Sakura had always been good at giving the required answers for whatever questions sent her way, but it also painted her as being somewhat vapid. The press loved it. Lapped it up like cats with spilt milk. She was going to be their stereotype for the young starry-eyed actress.

They were to be their youngest couple ever. Perfect.

"Of course I'm hoping that this will give me some semblance of a proper dating experience." She giggled to hide the bitter tone that had revealed itself.

 _*Snap*_

"And Sasuke-san? How about you?"

"To be honest, Orochimaru signed me on without asking me first. I guess the company pres knew that I would never have enough time to find a girl myself." He throws in a canine baring smirk to seal the deal. They eat up the bad boy act. They always do. The company team spent a year giving him a fitting public face and he can see the gears in their heads working.

Pneumatic replies were all they would extract from them and twist to their own liking for whatever baiting titles they wanted. It was just another day's fishing expedition to them.

 _*Snap*_

"According to reports, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san have met each other before prior to this meeting? Is that true?"

Sakura has trouble maintaining her sunflower facade at this point. Inwardly weighing the consequences of outright revealing their past against denying it and having someone dig it up later. Sasuke, on the other hand was not one for internal debates as he steadied her shaking hand under the table.

"Sakura and I used to go to the same school. So you could call us -"

 _Classmates. Friends._

 _Lovers?_

"- schoolmates? She used to be the school idol. Pretty and..." He paused, looking for the right words.

Looking at her. Looking for her.

 _The sole person that saw me for who I was. The girl that I treasured beyond logic._

 _The one I abandoned when I was too useless and immature to protect us._

"Very smart." Is what he settles for. Because Sakura was – and still is – smart. Always had been. Always will be. Letting his eyes drift over her briefly, he thinks perhaps - he just failed to see the potential in her as an entertainer.

"All the guys wanted her." He could already hear Naruto snickering when he watched this on broadcast later. "I just didn't think I'd be lucky enough to film 'We Got Married' with her."

Turing away, he doesn't look over at her to see her reaction, but Sasuke feels her whisper something akin to 'bastard' under her breath as she snatches her hand out of his grasp to lock them.

 _*Snap*_

"I see! Sakura-san, you were popular! You must have had lots of opportunities to go on dates... fall in love?"

"Sasuke-san-"

Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san. The syllable following his name bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

"- was just pulling my leg. Unfortunately, I've never properly been in love with someone." She waves her left hand back and forth as her right hand shoots up to cover her face in what Sasuke thinks is an actress' version of an abashed expression. "I thought I liked one of the boys back at school, but... Well, let's just say that later on I realised that it couldn't have been love."

Sasuke does his best to keep himself from questioning her on the spot. Was she trying to not compromise the innocent image her company had tried to build for her? Or did she mean it? He knew that she had loved fiercely, so if she meant it - the only reason would be that she'd fallen _out_ of love.

 _*Snap*_

The questions continue for another half hour before the reporters finally decide they have enough dough to put in the typography oven, and bake for the next day in whichever gossip column they worked for. Following Sakura backstage, Sasuke trailed her back to the dressing room.

Despite her short height, she's always been a fast walker and when he eventually gets there, she's waiting for him in front of the large mirrors with her arms crossed and she looks beautifully livid, green eyes glowing as the CRI lights stain her pink hair in sunset shades.

"Sakura." Her name is rasped out as he reaches for her to unlock her arms. Swinging at him when he tries to grab onto her and successfully knocking a chair down. It _almost_ stings. Because they really did used to be close enough for her to have hooked her arm around his own on dim lighted midnight strolls, escaping the stress of school and expectations of parents. While he would have placed his own over her shoulders on the streets, heading for the basement karaokes, dreaming rockstar dreams.

Despite the dull ache in his chest, Sasuke wanted to laugh. _Funny how now that we're apart - I'm living exactly what we both wanted for me._

"Don't touch me! I don't know you!" She glares accusingly as Sasuke stares bank, his gaze equally strong at her rejection. "How could you say that? Was that all we were? Schoolmates?"

' _Was that all I was?_ ' is left unsaid, but its loudly echoing between them.

He shouldn't be angry at Sakura, and Sasuke knew he didn't have the damn right to be. She doesn't know his reasons for hiding their past relationship, nor did she understand why they couldn't have been together once upon a time. However, years of bottled up regret overpowers that of rationality and the ugly emotions bubble up when he felt his eyes narrow at her betrayed act.

"And what about you, Sakura?" Dragging out the syllables of her name mockingly. "I thought you said you loved me? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"How was I supposed to know Sasuke- _kun_?" The honorific is scathingly said. A taunt. Both using their names against one another. "You were never there. You didn't say anything." Water gathers on the corner of her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"Tch. You should know better than anyone my actions speak louder than my words."

"Oh. What were you trying to tell me by leaving then? I needed you and you weren't there." The tears are actually rolling off her face in thin streams of crystals now, the type the group would write about in their lyrics. "Was I supposed to wait, Sasuke-kun? For you to come back and explain to me? How long did you want? A year? Two years? Another year after that? If so, why didn't you tell me?"

The door to the waiting room opens at that exact moment as one of the senior producers walk in, an eyebrow disappearing his hairline as he sends a questioning look their way as if anticipating a reason for the raised voices. Neither of them look like the friendly co-stars they are expected to be, nor do they seem like the infatuated pair of newly weds they are written to act.

Sakura - ironically clad in a pale turquoise affair modelled after bridal gowns - has been backed towards the long makeup table; and she's crying, frail hands supporting her slight build, the knuckles white are with pressure. For good measure, one of the chairs - the one Sasuke is standing in place of - has been thrown a good distance across the room by her. Anyone who sees the state of the current scene is unlikely to think that Sakura was the one that hurled it away; since Sakura, with her fairy princess pixie stature looks unlikely to have Godzilla strength.

They can't even begin to imagine how this looks for the PD, and the two stay silent, posture rigid, fearful of what might be spread. But the intruder only shrugs as if this is a normal occurrence and tells them that the cameramen are coming in soon and that they should prepare for filming, handing Sasuke the same pink envelope as before. Simply closing the door to leave.

With the door firmly shut, Sakura snatches the envelope from him and begins opening it. Her face perfect once again, no remaining redness, no strained voice. Nothing to serve as evidence that she had been previously crying.

 _When did you learn to hide your feelings so well?_

"I know you can't stand me, and I won't say that I'm happy about this arrangement either." Having read the mission card, she shoves it back at Sasuke. "But we have to compromise... At least act like what a couple on screen."

"Of course." He was going to ask the same thing of her. He was not going to risk his public image and neither would, or should she. Sakura has never needed or wanted his help with sorting out her priorities before and he doubted she was going to start today.

Apparently, it's the only right thing he's said the whole day as she visually brightens. If only by a shade. He scowled as he is reminded of how easily she used to forgive once again. He wished that the girl - woman - in front of him was the same Sakura he knew, but she wasn't. And he knew he had no right to want her back - but she was _so so close_.

But the fact remained that this was a new beginning. That they were connecting on some sort of level, however little – even if only professionally – was a first step.

Turning away from him to fix her shoulder length hair, pushing a stray strand behind her ears. She then drags her curled fingers from underneath the sockets of her eyes up to her temple, a habit she used to have back in school. It messes up her eyeliner slightly, but she barely seems to care - only patting around her face with her palms repetitively, smudging out the ink mottled pale skin.

Sakura than repeats the same process for her new husband, her thumbs working above his cheeks, pressing down under his eyes with her face inches below Sasuke's own. Breaking down the physical barriers that she previously put up by a fraction. Making him remember times when she did this to help with his supposedly incurable dark circles.

"Anyway." Her tone shifts to something a little lighter, a smidgen brighter; as she falls onto his shoulder to come down from the table she's on, clutching onto his arm for support.

"I'm glad it's you, Sasuke-kun." She whispers in his ear, and Sasuke hates the little spark of happiness it lights in him. Giving him false hope to see that she still cares, still remembers the promises they offered one another.

"With you... I know we're more than capable of giving them a good show."

* * *

Just in: Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura join cast of 'We Got Married'

'We Got Married' (WGM) has announced its plans to renew its lineup once again!

With the departure of the much loved Suigetsu-Karin pairing due to conflicting filming schedules. The program's decision to cast its new couple - its youngest pairing yet - may well attract higher viewership. According to a number of broadcast associates, it was decided and confirmed that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura will be joining the line-up of Icha Icha broadcasting service's long running variety show where two celebrities are brought together in a virtual marriage.

Confirmed by a WGM staff, they will join the two other existing couples on the 19th of August. "We hope they will bring to the show the realistic experiences that couples in their 20s would enjoy in their married life. We think Sasuke and Sakura will bring a refreshing take with their youth." says Icha Icha representative Maito Gai, conveying the words of director and producer Jiraiya.

Their segment will be included in the August 25 broadcast of "We Got Married." In the meantime, here are some of the most liked comments:

1\. [9342,-152] A pretty girl and pretty boy combo. Guess they needed some pretty faces for them to use as endorsement models again. Brace yourselves, you're gonna see them all over the subway in a bit.2. [8424,-146] They're what? Not even at their quarter life crises? What were the staff thinking casting them for a 'realistic experience' of married life?3. [7352,-148] And Icha Icha trolls us again4. [6591,-336] Nooooo! Not Sasuke-Kun! Sakura Is So Ugly! Her Forehead Is Too Big!5. [3838,-48] I'm actually pretty excited. Both of them are variety show rookies right? So we might actually get some genuine moments.

* * *

 **note.**

Re-upload of edited chapters 1-3 as there were too many grammatical mistakes. As chapters have been shortened, I can also update more frequently.


	4. a whole new world

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 4. a whole new world**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Sasuke sighed, the tired breath letting on more than it should. "Of course we're going to give them a good show. It's already began." Breathing in her scent as he inhaled, his hands tightened for a split second around Sakura before she peeled off her arms with caution. Slipping away from his hold. Out of his touch.

Mentally, he made a note of how fragile her wrists were. For as long as he had known her, she had never been anything but slim. However, as he drank in her image like a parched man after the years, it occurred to him that Sakura lost a vast amount of weight. Baby fat no longer present, the crevasses of her collarbones are more prominent than he has ever seen – deep enough to cup water. The skin on her fingers seemed loosely wrapped around bones, and the once endearing writer's bump she was so proud of is nowhere to be seen.

"Hm?" Sasuke was studying her hand, flipping it over from the manicured tips to the shallow scarred palms and Sakura had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Did she have something stuck between her nails? Was her hand shaped strangely? Was it the eye-catching sponsored ring on her middle finger he was looking at? Maybe she had hairy fingers?

Who knew what Sasuke was thinking? To decipher his thoughts was something she had long given up on - so she only stared back, waiting for him to let go, catching his gaze as his head lifted back up.

Having finally been given the chance to appreciate her face, it seemed that he was no longer the only one between the pair who had trouble sleeping either. Even with circles around her apple green eyes casting a dark bruised shade of purple under the thick powdered layers of concealer, she's still a sight for sore eyes.

In fact, this new Sakura with her waif's figure, fairytale colouring and masked expressions is more beautiful than he remembers ever seeing her.

"It's nothing." Even to himself, he sound exasperated. "Kami. I've just fucking missed _this_." A quick gesture at their still-joined hands causes Sakura to snatch her hand back, holding it tightly around her chest.

The door opens. But he doesn't stop. Though both are aware of the additional company that swiftly exits the room again, intimidated by the tension, neither makes a move to dissipate whatever thoughts the intruder may have harboured.

"I've missed _you_." _I can't afford to not see you again. Even just as colleagues on a stupid show._

Chewing on an abused lower lip, Sakura's eyes are downcast as she clutched the scald hand. It all sound too sincere. It burns where they touch and just a few too many 'could've's and 'would've's flow between them. The two VJs stand just outside the door, and maybe they meant for his last confession to be caught on film, and maybe it was all planned by Sasuke as a publicity stunt, but she doesn't think that he actually gives a single passing thought about the whole show.

"I missed you too." _You useless, spineless, stupid girl. It's happening again. Haven't you already learnt your lesson?_ She's scolding herself inside, but she meant every word.

It didn't matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was for the sake of the broadcast, it was all true. True that she missed him and true that she need the show. She needed it to work. She couldn't have her career crash before it properly began. There was so much more at stake for her than him. She didn't have any backup plans. Not anymore. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Ah."

The sound of the door opening again interrupts them and cameramen duo gives the signal that they're cutting the cameras, moving their fingers in a cut-throat motion; and a tiny leap of faith forms in Sakura's heart when she sees the confused look on Sasuke's face, as it means that he was likely unaware of the filming. In fact, she wasn't sure when exactly they cut the cameras.

Mouthing to her partner that they've stopped filming, she's surprised that he never saw the directors of their music videos do it. Maybe it's not popular since it's in bad taste... _But then again, Sasuke-kun has never paid attention to others._

Another person walks in, the show's director and producer if his jacket was anything to go by. Bulky and tall, with long white hair trailing down his back, his look was completed by large hands and an obnoxious grin. One that said 'I have more authority than you. And definitely more power than the both you combined.'

"Listen up, children." Jiraiya started and annoyed eyebrows twitched. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. _Children? This white haired grandpa sure is dilusional. Wonder if his consenescence is affecting his ability to distinguish people's age?_

"We've decided on your roles!" His loud voice boomed with excitement that both the participants seem to be lacking. "Sakura, dear! Tsunade-hime has told me all about you! We have the perfect role for you. You're going to be the bubbly heroine... All wholesome, innocent and flower-like. This will be your first love…" He paused, as if trying to find a word in his – what Sakura considered – limited vocabulary, before patting her over pink strands. "Just like Junko in my bestselling novel."

Turning to Sasuke, he took the bold action of messing up the boy's hair. "Good looking boy you are. You remind me a lot of when I was younger. You get to be the dark Prince Charming trying to woo our little Sakura-chan here. Tall, dark, handsome. Not to mention jealous and possessive, you're going to play out the dreams of teenage girls. Orochimaru probably didn't get to say so, but we were close when we were young. The three of us with Tsunade. So I trust you two to do a good job."

 _Okay._ Sakura agreed. So they knew what was going on with Sasuke. On television, appearances are all that matter and he certainly looked the part without having to try. He always had. His lower lashes are full and thick. And though his hands aren't wide, his fingers are long and slender. Even if his eyes looked almost black; a stormy mix of gray, and dark blue existed in them, rimmed with the darkest red brown she had ever seen. Everything was set against alabaster skin in the striking contrast.

"I'm not agreeing to this." Sasuke said, interrupting her reverie. "I won't do it."

"Uchiha-kun, you don't seem to understand. I wasn't asking you, I'm kindly requesting you to." Both could tell that his request was nothing short of an order and Sakura thought that if a person could glare a hole through a person, that was what Sasuke was attempting to do. She was well aware of how much Sasuke loathed being controlled.

"Have you two decided what you'll be filming for today's episode? Your first date will be a deciding factor for viewers on whether they'll continue watching your segment." He turns back at me. "What do you like doing Sakura-chan?"

 _Chan_? She winced at the honorific and felt Sasuke stiffen under her touch. "Well... I guess anything Junko would like?"

"Mah, mah. Drop the sweet facade Sakura-chan." There goes the 'chan' again and Sakura crossed her arms defensively, hoping that Jiraiya would catch that she didn't appreciate the informality.

"I said, 'Tsunade-hime has told me _all_ about you'. Just be yourself. You may need a little scripting and leading in the beginning of the show because it help market you. But we prefer to see how the real relationship between our participants grows. Don't treat the viewers as idiots, many have watched my shows for longer than you've been alive. They can tell when couples are acting." Looking between them, he seemed as if he was loading a set of data based on cold reading techniques.

"And fake emotions aren't attractive to watch." He adds after the buffering of new information.

"I like drinking and clubbing." Sasuke says straight after Jiraiya finishes, foreseeing an awkward period of silence following. As if proud of his answer, he looked at Sakura with a triumphant smirk. Silently saying that they shouldn't have to follow the show's plans.

"I also like drinking and clubbing." Sakura answered. Pausing. "But I prefer reading."

"Reading's cute. But we're not going to have anything to film." Drinking and clubbing weren't even remotely considered.

"I'm going out in a moment and I expect you two to both think of something suitable before you have this conversation again. Together." He points at both of them, flickering his finger back and forth. "On tape."

 **TO.** Uchiha Sasuke  & Haruno Sakura

Congratulations on your marriage!

You are now a married couple.

Please go on your first date with the attached budget!

Get to know more about each other more and  
become closer by doing activities you enjoy together~

The red-lighted cameras come in shortly after the head PD exits the dressing room. And Sakura's fixing her hair and expression. "... Become closer by doing activities you enjoy together..." Sakura reads the mission card out loud. She's already become comfortable enough talking to the camera, understanding the dynamics of the show and the now-combined cam crew.

"Sasuke-kun... Can I call you Sasuke-kun? Or would you prefer just Sasuke?"

 _Sasuke-kun. Call me Sasuke-kun._

"Just call me anything you want."

"Sasuke-kun, then."

* * *

 **note.**

August 17th marks the one year anniversary of SDL, and I'm going to make it a mission to update you guys with the re-written version on a more consistent schedule from now on.


	5. a thrilling chase

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 5. a thrilling chase**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Sasuke's brief moment of happiness is easily clouded by her blasé treatment of the whole situation. It was as if Sakura wasn't the least affected while he was manipulated by single staccato syllables of her voice.

"What do you usually do in your free time?"

"I don't really have enough free time to do things normally. I usually just write music then."

"That's your job though. How 'bout this? I like reading in my free time. Reading is my hobby. It helps me release stress." She explained. "What helps you release stress?"

Sakura knows exactly what helps him release stress.

Physical things. Dancing. Fighting. And all the things he wished that he could do with her. Hold her hand. Hug her close. Kiss her. Touch her. There were so many things that he could simply do right now regardless of the cameras. He tried to pull his mind out of the gutter, but with her spotless makeup in place, hair swept to one side of her strapless dress, and her leaning towards his chest; Sakura makes a rather provocative picture.

He's always been attracted to Sakura. Always. Maybe not as snot-nosed kids; but in high school, he doubted that there were many guys that weren't attracted to her. A certain track star's face flashed in his memory – Morino Idate – and he grimaced at the thought of the athlete hanging around her now.

 _Screw my image._ He thought. The choice was his to make and the consequences would be his to carry if things messed up anyway. _If I'm going to be a scripted character, I may sure as hell take advantage of it. It's not as I have anything more to lose._

"Being with those special to me."

"Those special to you? Like who? Your family? Your band?"

"Like you."

Turning to her, Sasuke wonders if he should have done this earlier. Way earlier. Way back. Five years back. Because he's rewarded with a ravishing flush on her face. Matching the blush of her pink hair.

"Then I'll do whatever you enjoy with you." The slight stutter in her speech doesn't go unnoticed and Sasuke feels the corner of his mouth lift a little. Sakura must've seen it because she casually slaps him against his arm as if to pretend that she's still all innocent and doesn't know how to react to his flirting when he knows that she's had her share of cheesy moments.

Sasuke shrugged, both in reply to her and in attempt to ease the pain on his left bicep. Sakura might have intended it to be a light tap, but to him - she could crack earth with a pinky if she tried.

Regardless of how strict her training period may be or how tight her schedule was, there was no way that nobody had ever flirted with her. He knew that for sure. It did make him wonder when she started preparing for debut though. When did she audition? Was she scouted? Why did she choose to go into entertainment instead of medicine? Numerous questions ran through his head. And it pained him to acknowledge the fact that if they hadn't gone their separate ways - he would have known all the answers.

Musing that some familiarity might need to be injected back into their relationship, he suggested a place both of them knew well. "We could go training. There's a taijutsu place I used to visit."

"Then I choose karaoke. There's a karaoke place I used to visit. It's been a while. I want to go there."

Sakura loved parallel structures. At least that one habit never changed. She seemed to have caught on to his intentions of visiting places that they had frequented together. Or maybe he was overthinking it and she just wanted to make it less awkward. Nether-less, karaoke wasn't a surprising choice. The three of them – the two of them and Naruto – had always gone after classes.

"Ladies first." He finished with a mock bow to seal the deal. Pushing the door of the recording station open with the other hand.

Small chat - mostly scripted - takes place between them as they walk outside. Attracting curious glances and candid shots, howver, the crowds are lost once they reach the area of the underground karaoke. It's a little rugged on the outside and very old fashioned and that was exactly what Sakura loved about it.

Sasuke still remembered her love for the mics of scantily passable quality. _'It makes my voice husky. I sound sexy.'_ He had huffed at that back then, but hearing her sing once again, he might just be proven wrong. Her voice has obviously matured. Now used to broadcasting, he could tell that her vocalization had improved.

Switching on the machine and picking out their first song, turns out, he was still right though. As he filtered her singing out of the loud, buzzing MR, there's not much difference. Sakura sounds exactly like Sakura. There's been no change to her singing voice. So he tells her that. "You still sound the same."

"Hm?"

"Not sexy." And he's hit once again. It wasn't as if he was saying her voice wasn't nice! In fact, it's still smooth and warm like amber honey. But just not sexy as she so intended. _Why is she so violent?_

Static still present from years ago in the old microphones, it was so easy to pretend that they were back in their uniforms. Standing there in front of the 240 pixel music videos on small screen TVs. Schoolbags hung over the seats as they sang everything from Disney to Michael Jackson.

" _A whole new woooorld~_ "

He must be staring but he can't help it. Sakura looked exactly like she did back when they were still in matching uniforms. She even made the same poses, singing the same songs. Arms matching the movement of Princess whatever-her-name-was on screen, Sasuke's so caught up in the double vision going on that he misses his part in the duet. Unsurprisingly, the crew bursts out in laughter. It wasn't everyday that they manage to get such precious footage of an idiot spacing out at the sight of a pretty girl. Especially not of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pretty much takes over the supposed 'date' when they finish the song and begins to picks out a few more songs – ones she knows they can both handle. Sitting on the moulting leather couch, Sasuke simply acted out the role of the accommodating boyfriend who wants to let's his girlfriend do whatever they want until their hour is up. While all was fine for a first date, Sasuke knew they'd need something for the viewers, something that featured both of them on screen. And it also provided him an excuse to sing with her.

"Let's end with a duet." If the girl was surprised by his offer despite not having said anything the whole session, she doesn't show it, simply nodding at his suggestion. Sakura peered over the song selection screen. Scrolling through pages of recommended tracks until she found what she was looking for, obviously having had something in mind. Holding her breath to keep her hand from shaking as fingertips lightly touched the track, hearing the music begin to play, three minutes already started to feel like a decade.

Sasuke released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. _Promise. She fucking chose Promise._

"You okay with this song?"

"Yeah." She looked away.

Sakura had chosen one of Shinobi's B-side tracks from their first album. The group's first album held many memories for both of them, but as risky as it was, of all the songs she could have chosen from that album – of all those ticking time bombs – Sasuke was glad it's this. In the album that chronicled his angsty nineteen year old thoughts, this was probably the tamest. A song popular with the female fans, it was one of the 'prettier' tunes.

But despite all that, he'd thought that she would never want to hear this again. For the same reasons he had for never performing this live on stage with the group.

The strong synth sounds played by Neji came in before the drums, opening the beginning chorus. It's a relatively straight forward song to sing. The male and female lyrics evenly split in the lyrics. What made it such a hit amongst critics was how the melancholic tones and happy background sound bittersweet.

Throwing him a not-so-secret smile before turning back to the screen. It's as if she isn't affected by the situation at the least even though Sakura feels like she's being ripped apart inside when she sees Sasuke picking up his microphone. Switching it between his hands like he had always done before singing to count the beats.

They had written Promise together. The two of them and Naruto.

Jokingly calling themselves Team 7 at that time after an endless stream of PowerPoint assignments, Sakura had secretly helped them write lyrics even before they were playing music for others. What she had once been proud of now only made her feel used.

 _Do you remember our promise?  
We said we'd always be friends  
What are we now?_

 _The words remain unsaid  
Our incomplete story,  
ended without a beginning  
Boys and girls are never just be friends_

She looked at him right before they hit the highlight and they finish the song looking at each other as if we were the only people in this crowded, dingy and rundown karaoke room. How did they get here?

 _Just say good bye, bye_

It sounds amazing. As expected. Sasuke wasn't remotely surprised that it would sound right. He was a vocalist - trained for that shit. But Sakura was the one that made it right. Because it was supposed to be Sakura that would sing _Promise_. The lyrics had been written by her, with her and for her.

Of course they would be amazing.

* * *

 **note.**

A big welcome to new readers, and hugs to any oldies re-reading this re-written version!


	6. a wondrous place

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 6. a wondrous place**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

The fleeting scent of tobacco smoke from the karaoke room mixed with her own sweet fragrance now gone as they changed into their respective taijutsu uniforms at the training center, Sasuke applauded himself for the ingenious decision to choose sparring as his 'date' activity. Too much nostalgia messed with his mind and made him soft.

With all resemblance between old and new Sakura gone along with her perfume, he can now clearly see Sakura for who she was.

 _That bitch._ Sasuke swore under his breath when he narrowly avoided a punch to his face. Sakura might've had her big break by starring in a shoujo style rom-com as an upright and hard-working girl, but in real life she's ruthless in her attacks. Jabbing at his weaknesses. Focusing her strength at her arms - forcing him to block - only to attack with a kick from below in a planned ambush. Sakura liked to well-behaved even when they were back at school. Teacher's pet she was. But it sure didn't mean that she didn't fight dirty.

And it wasn't as if she never lied or broke rules anyway.

So he didn't pull his punches either and Sakura wouldn't have wanted him to. Out of all the things his family had put him through to prepare Sasuke for his police force debut, the only activity he'd ever truly enjoyed was taijutsu training. It was the one thing his parents did for him that he could never regret. He had met both Naruto and Sakura here.

The three of them had started out young at Enshūjō - lovingly called The Training Grounds by most of its students. With ninja motifs incorporated into the design of the taijutsu school, it had been run by Sarutobi Hiruzen before it was passed on to Naruto's parents. He could still remember how they each made up ridiculous names for each attack in their naive childhood. Chidori. Rasengan. Looking back, anyone would want to laugh at how embarrassing it all was. _Naruto's idiocy must have been contagious._

Being children, Naruto and him had thought funny to try picking fights with the girls. Being ego-filled young boys, they had overestimated our abilities. _To be honest, it was more likely that we simply underestimated Sakura's strength._

What was once a pig-tailed pink-haired hurricane gave them both nosebleeds and black eyes that stayed for a week.

 _She was a violent even as a kid._ And violent kids with Hulk-like strength were a force to be reckoned with. It was one of the reasons they had all became friends so quickly after entering the same school. Sakura had earned their regard at an age where they should have been uninterested in the opposite sex. "Shannaro!"

 _Ah fuck._ Sakura must've read his mind and knew what he thought of her back then, because she tries to knee him. Sasuke barely dodges it, kicking her leg away. He doesn't understand how she could be such a dirty fighter on camera. More blows are exchanged- left hook, round kick, a straight punch - before she pounces. A front snap kick contacting his right shoulder, the leg staying up as she pushes me down to straddle Sasuke.

 _She can't possibly be thinking of doing that thing with the achilles on me?_

Turns out. She was. "Give up Sasuke-kun." She taunts. "I've caught you."

Pushing her shoulders, and trapping one leg in between his own, Sasuke flipped her on to ground. His hand at the back of her neck to trap her, grabbing her other leg to try for a submission as he aimed for a side locust, swapping for a choke to intensify it when he got no reaction. Either her pain receptors were malfunctioning or he wasn't doing it hard enough for her.

It's a bit of both as Sakura looks him straight in the eye with an eyebrow raised, as if saying 'I'm flexible, you're not going to get anywhere with this'. Her mocking expression reaches his competitiveness just fine, and before she could defend, he secured his knee in between her thighs, successfully locking her legs as he twisted them around, using her sleeve as leverage - yanking at it.

Rolling Sakura over to trap her beneath him, slipping his hand under her arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist and neck in a hold. It was his turn to make her lose.

"No." A satisfied smirk creeps onto his face before he can control it for the cameras. "I've got you. Give up Sakura."

"Urgh. No!"

He pushed down harder on her arm, knowing that it must hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow. Fine! Fine! You win! You win, Sasuke-kun!"

"The words?" There was no way he would believe that Sakura wouldn't fight back and take revenge as soon as he let her go. Pressing against her torso by letting his weight drop down on her, he relaxed his legs for a moment to allow gravity to settle in. Intensifying the hold.

"I give up. I give up!"

"About time." Lifting himself up, he brushed the creases out of his uniform.

"Urgh. You suck Sasuke-kun."

Holding her arms out by her side as she strode up in front of him, Sakura waited for him to clear her uniform of creases too. Wrinkling her nose when he does as soft hair tickles over her skin.

"I recall that I won?"

"Hmph. You still suck."

Sticking out her tongue, she turned towards the changing rooms. Repeating their playful banter in mocking tones, she deepened her voice to imitate Sasuke's voice. He could see her retreating back gradually becoming smaller as her hips swayed attractively from side to side despite the relatively loose fitting gear.

"And Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

Only her hand is peaking out from the curtains as she wags her finger left to right. "Try to hold back on the staring. If you keep looking at me like that, I'm not going to hold back on the ogling as well. You look great in that uniform after all." She pointed at his revealed chest before entering the changing rooms.

Despite knowing that it's partly for show as he sees the record light flicker off after her statement. Sasuke can't help but stare after her again, realising that Orochimaru might really have had his interests in mind when he was signed up for the show. Because he was starting to look forward to filming with Sakura.

A new, familiar but unrecognizable, equally exceptional Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **note.**

I'm thinking along the lines of judo gear for this chapter. Can we please take a moment to appreciate Rio 2016's judokas and how good-looking they all are?


	7. candlelight

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 7.** **candlelight**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Saying goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu as they walked back to the station after WGM's crew dinner, Sasuke found himself formally introducing Kakashi to Sakura.

Given how he's a funny looking guy, Sasuke thought Sakura would've been more on guard than she was acting. Tall with a scar running along his left eye, disregarding both his attractive gray colouring of lop-sided silver hair and gunmetal eyes, under normal circumstances one would head in the opposite direction if they saw him on the streets. Coupled with the fact that Kakashi was wearing a surgical mask that covered half his face and was unashamedly holding porn in his grip, it puzzled him that the two of them merely stared at each other through their handshake. Sizing up each other.

"Have I seen you before Hatake-san?"

"You can call me by my name Sakura-san." The girl narrowed her eyes, not remembering having given the same consent. "I most certainly don't recall us meeting prior to this." Sasuke chose to disregard his manager's overly formal speech pattern that emerged everytime someone pried into his life away from work. Kakashi was weird enough as it was.

Sakura squinted once more before letting go of the hand-lock as she tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, signalling her leave and extending her invitation for him to join. "Let's let Kakashi-san rest for a bit. We could go hang out in the streets, walk around or something. Just the two of us, for old times sake."

A nod. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" He'll ask her where she wants to go, but lead anyway. Bringing them towards the main avenue near the filming station where the night market stands. Colourful lights and paper lanterns decorate the pavement.

Having ducked into a smaller street to avoid the crowd, Sakura glanced at their still-joined hands, taking note of how comfortable and reassuring the silence was. She would have have been content with just walking under the street-lamps. Holding hands was platonic enough. Neither had of them had a way with words anyway, which is why tinted lips parted in surprise when the silence was broken.

"Sakura."

Everyone seemed to think that Sasuke didn't start conversations, but he never failed at expressing himself eloquently when needed. Sakura knew that as kids, the Uchiha liked to think that he was fine being alone. She also understood that people like him felt the loneliest. Bitterly, she thinks that without her and Shinobi when they were back in high school, Uchiha Sasuke would never have reached his current status. He would've broken way too early on.

"Hm."

"When did you learn to act?" Not quite the question she was expecting. _What should I have expected though?_

Clearing her throat, she answered without thinking. The faithful day embedded deeply in her mind. "A few months after our graduation." The graduation he never attended and had no intentions of attending. "Tsunade-sama scouted me."

"You picked it up quickly." A compliment. She was doing well. "You've been active." He's seen the commercials. The dramas. The movies.

Years ago, a compliment from Sasuke would have made her weak in the knees. It saddened her that it proved to have no effect if she knew that it wasn't true.

She wasn't a good actress. If she were a good actress, she'd have been able to distance herself from him. To be able to act on and off screen.

"I started promoting early on with commercials."

"Early on?" Sasuke faced her, looking at her as if she's another person, the height difference prominent against the harsh shadows casted over Sakura. "You make it sound like it's so long ago."

There's not a hint of the hopeless romantic he knows. Nor is there a proud and headstrong heroine. Sasuke's reminded once again that the girl in front of him is a stranger as her expression turns unreadable.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been _five_ years." Five years of not understanding what she did wrong. Not knowing what she did – or what she didn't do. Of feeling used. Five years of no answers.

And the Haruno Sakura abandoned into the entertainment industry developed a mask beyond her thick makeup. Used to answering the calls and orders of others and catering to the preference of the majority...

She'd already gave up on herself.

"Five years too many. Let's drop it at that." The things that Sasuke were saying in hopes of becoming close to her – to know more about her – only made it hurt worst. If he had just stuck around for a bit longer, it wouldn't have been five empty years of feeling unneeded. Maybe she wouldn't have needed the public's recognition and regard in order to feel human.

All oxblood red, forest green and dark navy hues; they walk through the curtains of the antiqued street before a single stall catches Sasuke's eye as he keep himself from looking over a Sakura. _Ichiraku Ramen_ it read. The ink was pristine and the curtains clean despite how long it's been there. Briefly he wonders if any of the members apart from Naruto have visited the humble stand after their debut. He hasn't. And he wonders whether Sakura has. It's been a while since they've last eaten together.

Despite the cards they've both been dealt, he took solace in the fact that maybe fate hadn't given up on them. There's a certain euphoria in being able to see her after having given up on everything. There was a numbing sensation in his fingers as he flexed them, wishing for a hand to hold onto. A tingling sense that made his breathing lighter as he reasoned with himself that this was his chance to make things right again. The skin on the back of his neck felt thinner as a breeze passes them by, making Sakura turn as she fixes a stray strand.

"Since it's been so long," He started, unsure if this was truly the right move to make. "Should we go somewhere?"

 _YesYesYesYes_

She wanted so badly to. There were so many things she wanted to do. She once wanted to go everywhere with him and do everything with him and now she could without care. But her priorities had changed. All she hoped from him was to get her own round of questions answered. To make him feel guilty for what he'd done to her, but Sakura didn't even now if Uchiha Sasuke had the propriety in him to feel guilt.

"Why? Did you have anything else you wanted?"

Anything else apart from everything she'd already given him? His stare felt too strong in the dark. His stance dominating in it's presence. She doubted he'd appreciate her sarcastic remark. But it seemed that he hadn't meant the question either. He was asking her to follow him.

"Let's go to the Valley."

* * *

 **note.**

For those that don't know. Somedays Lover and Part-time Lover are in the same verse. PTL serves as a sequel of sorts and once both stories reach the right point - I will be simultaneously uploading the corresponding chapters before the storyline converges.


	8. lightning

**somedays lover**

 **chapter 8. lightning**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Sakura knows her way around the Valley.

That wasn't what the guitarist had expected. Dark eyes scanning the crowd for a faint glimmer of pastel pink, he spots her at the bar ordering a drink that she didn't have to pay for. She's got windburn on her face and night breezed hair, but she doesn't look any less glamorous. Gel shine nails, wispy lash extensions and stained glass lips; one would think the camera crew was still around - which was likely the reason so few spectators had gathered around them.

Given the fact that they were from this side of Fire, it wasn't as if someone would sell them out anyway. The Valley of the End was the biggest club in their old neighbourhood. In fact, it was only two streets down from their old school. High schoolers loved it at the the Valley because they rarely carded.

It wasn't exactly the place Sasuke had envisioned taking the girl, but after five years, there was still one promise that he could afford to keep that would make no difference.

 _"Let's go together the night we graduate. We can shout until our voices go raw and each buy one another a single drink. One night of craziness before we have to focus again."_

 _She turned to him, as if surprised before a smile creeps in carefully. Here was a boy that she thought would never do anything against the law, proposing that they sneak into a club despite being underage. "One night?"_

 _"One night." Those were the w_ _ords spoken by teenagers that knew nothing of the world and only thought of themselves._

He still remembered the feel of her small frame under his soaked blazer as they took shelter from the rain...

Nothing had changed except for them.

Half lidded gaze replaying the memories, his 'wife' didn't forget the promise either and Sakura was going to make the most of it. It might be that they'd have to share each other with everyone at the club instead of to themselves, but it felt good to be able to fulfil it. A form of closure of sorts. Manoeuvring herself to an empty seat, she waited for Sasuke to reach her, motioning at the drink next to her. She only spoke when the drink disappeared. "I paid for that, you know. So you owe me one."

"Of course." He sat next to her, eyes lingering on the dance floor - the colourful lights, mirror reflects and lasers, anything that shined less than the woman next to him. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine." Except it wasn't. He was aware that alcohol was a weakness. They were both lightweights (a fact that the band members had once teased the two for), and under the influence of drinks, excuses to make stupid mistakes was glaringly obvious.

Studying her arrogant stance, he orders her something equally strong anyway. He knew what she wanted and compared to everything that he'd already put her through, he highly doubted that she'd hold this against him. All that went through his mind was the original oath – for them to do something crazy and stupid and not give a single damn for the consequences.

"Mhhhmm..." Sakura gives an appreciative hum with a gently bounce of her head as she downs the drink. It's then that Sasuke realizes that she's probably already had a few before when the burning spirit does nothing to hinder her bold actions.

Eighteen year old Sakura wouldn't have leaned onto him, breasts brushing against his arm while her hand lied on the inner side of his thigh. Nor would she have been brave enough to whisper flirtatious spells into his ear with her eyes downcast, glowing green orbs peaking through false lashes. It's impossible to tell whether it's the alcohol working or if she's become daring through the years. Or both. Nether-less, after a few more drinks - _has been been another already? the fifth? the sixth? tenth? fifteenth?_ \- the warm hum inside Sasuke makes that curiosity dull considerably.

Grinding low and deep to the beat he learns that Sakura's a spitfire on the dance floor as well. Enjoying the relative anonymity on the floor where everybody's hair is an outrageous shade. The disco lights cast illusions - making her hair violet and fuchsia, the black number she changed into hugging her every curve. She lets the guys crowd to his anger, but teasing and never letting them get far. In fact, she seems to be inviting this behaviour, encouraging them with every twist of her hips and flick of her hair.

 _Fucking hell._ She was trying to kill him.

Forcing himself to sit down, he thought that she'd follow, out of courtesy if anything. They were supposed to be here _together_. She didn't. "Sakura. Come back here." Tilting his head at the empty bar seat next to his own - where she sat before and should remain for his sanity - she only responded with a come hither of her fingers inviting him on a cat and mouse chase that didn't seem to have an option for refusal.

In fact, the act of rebelling against him seems to only make her enjoy dancing more, and she lets hips sway, feeling the adrenaline of causing heads to turn. With a few moves, she was the darling of the club. "You come out instead, Sasuke-kun."

"Listen to me. Come back."

"Of course, of course." Sakura waves her hand side to side in front of him, before turning, giving him a perfect view of her ass, earning a few jealous glares. "Sasuke-kun always knows best." He can already hear the ' _look where it got us_ ' playing out in her voice.

"Fucking hell, just get back here." He would drag her if he had to. The amount of guys around her only doubled at their supposed lovers spat, marking her the target.

"Why? So you can get me drunk?" She giggled, laughing at her taunt.

"Sakura, that's not funny. You're already drunk."

"No. It's very funny." A pause. A scrunch of her left eyebrow. "And I'm not drunk."

Standing, he walked towards her. The only way to stop her really seemed to be by force. She was way too stubborn for her own good. Was it so unbelievable that he cared for her? "Sakura-"

She swung her hand out of his reach. The same reaction she did back in the changing room. "Why do you try to control me all the time? I'm fine!"

"Someone has to do it. You can't take care of yourself." Wrong move. She didn't want someone to look after her. She could take care of herself fine. Sakura's anger only intensifies as she moves elsewhere, hands playing with her hair, shoulders drawing patterns as she seduces the crowd.

"Forget it. I'm having fun and I don't want to argue."

Sakura is screaming out the lyrics of the latest heartbreak anthem on the top 10s when she feels Sasuke slide over, acting as a barrier between her and everyone else. Standing next to her, his chest faced her own while he took advantage of the chance to move against her. She responded in turn, rubbing her backside against him, turning her head so that his arm fit loosely at the crook of her neck, pink hair tickling the edge of his delts. Even if their emotions were in disarray, their mutual physical attraction knew no bounds.

Hands shot up to her sides to hold her down when he felt his body moving in sync to Sakura's train-wreck heartbeat. Drinking in the warm sweet scent of her mingled with alcohol, he tested her reactions to each move. She'd angle her head a little to the side if he nuzzled her at her neck, and she'd grind a little harder if he let his hands slide on her. They're so close to each other that the people around them seemed to have gravitated away.

She's was an open fire - beautiful to look at, impossible to touch without pain - and sadly, Uchihas have always loved fire.

Letting the music take over her body, Sakura tried to push away the feeling of Sasuke behind her, holding her so tightly that it restricted her movement, so tightly that he might as well be hugging her. The bass echoes through in waves that shake her blood and she can only try and focus on the beat to save herself from kissing him right there.

With her cherry red lipstick, stiletto heels, and skin tight dress - she should feel invincible on this dance floor, yet, as Sasuke wrapped around her, she didn't feel like the star that she's been made out to believe she is. She only felt like Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura acting stupidly. Haruno Sakura behaving like a child. Haruno Sakura letting her emotions play her.

The drinks definitely made her more confident - and promiscuous to a certain extent. She _was_ the affectionate type after all. Sasuke fancies that she's wasted, but having been with Tsunade for so long, she's built up a good endurance for drinks. Nothing extortionate like her boss, but Sakura could hold her fair share. Despite the rush of fiery alcohol burning in her blood, she was wide awake to the reality that Sasuke currently looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature in this cage full of beautiful creatures.

It's sad that he only looks at her like that after so long when they're both inebriated - that he let's his mask fall - but she's still glad to see that behind the thin veil of lust, he's still maybe in love with her. Yet, she couldn't shake off the nostalgia that struck her as soon as she entered the Valley.

Years ago, in the dim-lit cube of sex and music, she was rescued.

The Valley Of The End was where Tsunade discovered her.

Sakura had visited the Valley to test how drunken she had to be to not be afraid of loneliness any longer when she'd crashed into Tsunade in her drunken state. Her CEO - before she decided to take her job seriously - had regularly gambled in the back rooms, close to where she would hide to puke and cry. When she saw the blonde woman in a tight spot after she cried foul play and refused to pay, she took it upon herself to beat up the bastards that called her a 'pink-haired bitch on steroids'.

To this day, the actress still couldn't understand why Tsunade took a liking to her right away.

Anyone in their right state of mind would've moved away from Sakura if they'd seen her then. Dancing, laugh-crying and singing songs that Naruto and Sasuke wrote in front of Tsunade, the pink haired almost-adult must've been a sight. However, Tsunade had only offered to take her in. Driving Sakura back to the office, she gave her time to sober up before telling her that she'd make her a star.

It feels like too long has passed since she's returned to the Valley after it happened, but back in the club - it feels as if it was just yesterday.

Drinking in the image of the handsome man staring at her, lighting her on fire with his eyes burning with desire unhidden, she let his hands linger at her waist. His breath and his lips inches from her's when he possessively steals her drink away from her hand, throwing it on the floor as if it's a slip of hand.

It's hard to recognize the Sasuke in front of her that openly exercises such protection and focus on her in front of so many others. And though Sasuke looks at her the way she wished he would have looked at her long ago. At that moment, he was the one person she wanted to be invisible to.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura Go On Their First Date**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been making headlines since the announcement of the decision to add them to the existing cast of 'We Got Married' (WGM) and it looks like the trend has yet to stop. Fans have spotted the couple walking out of Icha Icha Broadcasting Station hand in hand, looking very much like a married couple already.

Ninjas - fans of boy group – Shinobi, have expressed both excitement for the new pairing as well as disappointment in the casting decision, taking it to social media. However, director and producer Jiraiya has stood firm with the decision.

We definitely agree with the decision as photos of the two's first date are already circulating online and they sure look compatible! Are you excited to see this couple's segment? Watch the two on their heart racing-first date on the August 30 broadcast of WGM.

In the meantime, here are some of the most liked comments:

1\. [+632,-22] Omg these two are KILLING me! It's bringing me back to when I was in high school and going on my first date.  
2\. [+614,-26] Look at the haters judging them from a 30 minute clip.  
3\. [+452,-48] Just watched their first ep. Are they the new spoon-fed couple? They are literally being handled with training gloves (haha. lol.) by the staff with these events.  
4\. [+351,-36] Gosh they're cute. Can't wait to watch their episode.  
5\. [+238,-28] Who are these two? Did WGM run out of budget?


End file.
